When manufacturers design an electronic cigarette, for enabling users to enjoy more functions, many functional components, such as a display screen displaying the status of the electronic cigarette and a button arranged on an electronic cigarette body by which the user can control the electronic cigarette, are provided on an electronic cigarette body, and these components bring great joy and pleasure to the electronic cigarette user.
However, while these functional components arranged on the electronic cigarette body bring joy and pleasure to the users, the button or display screen arranged on a surface of the electronic cigarette also brings many troubles to the user at the same time. Because these functional components are exposed outside, they are apt to be touched by mistake or broken due to being hit when the user carries the electronic cigarette, and thus the electronic cigarette can not normally work.